Kazoku
by SMALLMANstreet
Summary: Naruto treats his friends as family, and when a mysterious figure stronger than Naruto appears, and this peaceful 'family' is dismantled, what will Naruto and the survivors do to stop him from kidnapping more members? Four Years after Shippuden, Possible character death. T for violence and amongst other things.
1. Prologue

**Kazoku**

**PROLOGUE**

With the summer's Grand Festival ready, the people finished lighting the lanterns and placing the food. People started laughing, and the stalls had been all set up. Funny masks, such as animals or people, scattered throughout with the fresh smell of ramen lingering in the air, the lanterns waving steadily in the dusk air. There were sounds of searing grills and crickets, with overwhelming giggles and voices. Smells of jasmine and lavender filled the air, as well as fish and meats.

The narrow lanes between stalls were filled; children playing while parents watched on. There was occasional couple strolling down the lane, holding hands and teasing each other, and the loners silently reading a book amongst the commotion. Naruto Uzumaki looked on, sitting at the Ramen stall, accompanied by others. He turned back towards the bar; happily, however quickly, consuming his ramen. He finished with a loud slurp, patting his belly.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," He said with a bright smile. "Can I have another bowl?" Naruto asked politely, hopefully wishing that Iruka had extra money for another bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm all out," Iruka said, looking in his wallet. "Plus, you've already had about three bowls. Shouldn't you be full?"

"Nah, I just got back," Naruto answered. "We hardly ate anything during that mission, uh." Naruto looked somewhat glum, not getting his extra bowl, but he was still appreciative. "Thanks anyways, Iruka-sensei, see ya tomorrow." Naruto hopped of the makeshift stool, walking down the crowded path towards the Duck Pond at the center. Iruka sighed, seeing how much his pupil had grown since the academy.

"Hey Naruto, wait!" Iruka yelled. "I have some money left!" Naruto turned immediately, running back towards Iruka, who stood with a wad of Ryo in his hand. Naruto reached there, beginning to beg for ramen.

"Nah, no ramen," Iruka coaxed Naruto. "Why don't we play a game, or buy a mask?"

Naruto looked at the Ramen stall, and then at a few stalls running up and down the lanes. One sold some ANBU animal masks, one sold tracksuits of all different colors, and one sold a child's flak jackets. "You know what, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, eying a stall with a bulls-eye. "I'll take you up on that, so I can win something!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Naruto," Iruka said, patting Naruto on the head.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you don't have to pat me on the head anymore," Naruto said, trying to evade Iruka's hand. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know," Iruka said. "But it's a habit."

"You know I don't care," Naruto laughed happily. "I'm used to it, and it brings back memories of the academy."

"You really use to get on my nerves back then," Iruka giggled, then sighing. "Jumping out the window in class, encouraging behavior like that to the others."

"Like Kiba?" Naruto interrupted, curiously.

"Yes, like Kiba," Iruka answered. "You always did that." Iruka smiled, looking ahead. Naruto had begun to walk ahead, getting to the stand before him.

"Hey guys! Who wants to play?" The man who worked the stall yelled. "Great prizes! Lovely memories!" Naruto began cavorting with the stall worker, receiving two darts for one Ryo. Naruto handed Iruka one that turned back to the bulls-eye, his eye targeting it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "I bet I can hit the bulls-eye." Naruto smiled, looking at Iruka. Iruka gave a thumbs-up, both turning their attentions back to the target. Naruto counted to three, both throwing their darts, both landing exactly bulls-eye. "Awesome!"

"Great job, Naruto!" Iruka cheered on Naruto, commenting on his aim. "Great aim!"

"You too, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smiled, giving him a thumbs-up. His dimples were shown, and his eyes caring. "And thank you, for this."

"Oh it's nothing," Iruka said, gesturing with his hand, just to be interrupted by the man.

"Pick your prizes, you two!" The man cried jubilantly, and quite dramatically. They both looked around, carefully observing each one.

"Ah ha!" Naruto yelled, pointing at a plushy green toad. "That one, right there!"

"The toad? Sure!" The stall worker unhooked the stuffed toad, handing it to Naruto. Naruto hugged it, seemingly squeezing the life out of it if it were real. He beamed happily as he lifted the toad in the air.

"Are you keeping that, Naruto?" Iruka asked curiously.

"No, I'm going to put it on Pervy Sage's grave," Naruto smiled, somewhat remorsefully. "I still miss him."

"Just remember what I said, okay?" Iruka smiled, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"So which are you going to pick, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking at the assortments of stuffed creatures. There were turtles, ninken, cats, and many others. Naruto scanned, until his eyes locked on an animal.

"Excuse me, but can you get that for my friend?" Naruto asked politely, pointing out a blue, plushy stuffed animal in the back. The clerk pointed at the one, making sure that it was the one he asked for.

"One dolphin coming up!" The man yelled, unhooking the dolphin from it from the roof of the stall.

"Why a dolphin?" Iruka asked.

"You should know!" Naruto yelled. "Your name means dolphin, and your abilities. It's irony!"

"I see," Iruka smiled. "I see now."

"And plus I care for you," Naruto added. "Like a brother. A big brother." Naruto smiled intensively. "And they're both aquatic creatures. It connects us, sort of."

"Your right, Naruto," Iruka said, the dolphin getting handed to him. "And I care for you, too, like a little brother." Iruka looked at his watch, surprised of what time it was. "Naruto, it's getting late, and I have class tomorrow, so see you later?"

"Sure," Naruto nodded. "I'll see you later." Naruto hugged Iruka tightly, thanking him for the ramen and game. They both walked away, both down the path to home.

However, a dark figure stood atop a stall, observing them. He was aided by another figure, quietly looking down on the two.

"Iruka Umino? Hmmmm…. This is going to be fun," The first muttered.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Iruka strolled down the lane, waving his hand to Naruto. He turned back, going eastward towards the main boulevard. His watch read half past ten, and it was getting late, as the bright stars illuminated the night sky. He walked slowly, taking time to watch the families passing by him, holding hands. He then realized he was now thirty, and getting past marriageable age. However he already had his own child, but not by genetics. His students were like his children, even though he knew it was sort of foolish to consider people you'll see for five years to be you child, hardly connecting with his personal life.

However eight years back, he graduated some of his favorite students, whom he considered his children, and today, all worthy shinobi and kuonichi. He remembered their dedication, laziness, foolishness, and hard work. And he liked them all the same, but had that special connection with Naruto; due to their similarities and being somewhat like inheritors of the Will of Fire. He knew that it was his job to help the newest generations.

He began walking down the main boulevard to the Administrative Compound towards the Academy. He scooted his way through the busy road, waving to a couple of friends and past students. He sped up through the arch, turning left though the grass. He walked through a small patch of Sakura trees, with the leaves gently falling to the wind.

"That reminds me of one student," Iruka mumbled gently, walking under a gate into a small courtyard. It reminded him of a pink-haired kuonichi who desperately wanted to be with an Uchiha boy who soon, would betrayed his kin. She had been searching for him, until the finally found him and battled him, each time ending in defeat. He saw a swing connected to a tree, reminding him of a blonde boy who was a prankster younger, who felt like a nobody, and wanted to become Hokage. He stepped in the door of the academy, wondering down the hall, to his classroom on the left next to the center courtyard on the exterior hall. He walked in, stepping towards his desk. He opened a drawer on his desk, shifting through contents. He lifted up knick-knacks, pencils, shuriken, kunai, a book, and other things, but he couldn't find it.

He turned over a book, to discover a photo. The photo was taken nine years back, during a field trip. He saw himself, standing up front and center, next to his pupils. He saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and all the others. His lips curled, forming a smile. It was sad to see them all grown up. He resumed from his preoccupation over the photograph, to his document.

He abandoned that drawer for the next, scrambling through the contents. He removed all contents inside of the drawer, only to find another photo. He recognized the people as his first students. He saw Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and his favorite kid Taijutsu-expert kid, Rock Lee. He realized only two of those three still lived, and of all people, the genius had died. It was reality, and he knew he couldn't change that.

He threw the picture back in the drawer, shutting it closed. It almost moved him to tears, seeing his students dead or all grown-up, especially members of the Konoha 11. He ambled silently towards the door, the moon illuminating the room. He looked one last time before tomorrow's class, stepping outside and gently closing the door. He began to walk silently down the hall.

"Hello, Iruka Umino," A monotone, but sinister voice whispered behind him. Iruka turned, with a somewhat horrified expression, but quickly became suspicious of this character. "I didn't expect you here, I see."

"Oh, how nice to hear," Iruka said sarcastically, turning his attention towards questioning. "And exactly who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," The figure said quite deviously. "Just trying to sabotage and destroy the candidate for Rokudaime." The figure's teeth shine brightly in the dark, forming a shrewd, but frank smile.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked curiously, reaching for a kunai in a pouch in his back. The figure shifted somewhat, and his eyes lit up, and his smile rounded more.

"You are cunning, aren't you?" His smiled widened. "You Leaf shinobi are talented, but I assume you hear that a lot, right?" Iruka nodded, lifting the upper half of his pouch open, grabbing a pair of shuriken and kunai. He shifted his feet, trying to be as silent as possible, concealing his movement. Silently, Iruka shifting his hands, forming signs, ending with the hand sign, Tiger.

"Fire Release: Fire Bullet!" Iruka spit out a small streaming line of fire, gradually becoming larger and larger, turning into a bullet-like shape. Iruka then, for a secondary attack, threw his pair of weaponry into the fire. A loud groan was heard, and Iruka, happily smiled. "You will not make our village crumble. It has will and spirit to continue." Iruka turned, his heel turning one-hundred eighty-degrees.

"Think you could get rid of me so easily?" Iruka met deep emerald eyes, and a strand of black hair. Iruka was aghast, seeing the figure that should have been burnt and stabbed. "And how do you know that technique. You don't have a fire affinity."

"I studied," Iruka said blandly. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" A large ball of fire emitted from Iruka's mouth, hurdling towards the figure. A small kin noise was heard, and Iruka immediately stepped back.

"Water Release: Water Gun," The figure said blandly, mocking Iruka's tone. "You see, you're fighting is going to be useless and futile." A stream of water blasted from his mouth, his cheeks, turning into a bullet. It collided with the Fire, stalling for a moment, until the Fire had been extinguished.

"Damn it!" Iruka muttered, as with the fire expended, a fast-moving water bullet was heading right towards him. He quickly calculated his estimation of the speed of the bullet. At the last moment, Iruka hopped off the wall over the bullet, quickly using wire strings. The strings were slung across the room, hooking on to hooks and cracks. Iruka smiled. "Ninjutsu: Fifty Bomb Firework," He muttered silently, beckoning with his hand him to come. "Come, I surrender.

"Okay," A voice slithered down the back of his neck. "So if you surrender, I guess you're done for." The figure kicked him, using the roundhouse maneuver, shifting his leg in a half-circle fashion. Iruka fell to the ground, stunned and surprised. "Pick your destiny. Be killed or surrender."

"I'll never surrender! I'm doing this for the Hidden Leaf and Naruto!" Iruka shouted, getting back to his feet. He swung his fist, aiming at the figure. His incoming fist was stopped by the figure's calloused hand. The figure shifted, pushing back his hand, punching him in the gut. Iruka coughed blood, falling backwards on the wood floor, his head smashing of the floor. "I will not surrender," Iruka gasped, stumbling back to his feet, his breathing heavy.

"Well too bad," The figure kicked him back to the ground, knocking the air out of him once again, with a small pool of blood emitting from Iruka's mouth. "You won't defeat me."

Iruka stumbled to his feet once again, careening across the floor to him. "Don't try," The figure said, frankly. "You're losing. Surrender." Iruka formed a fist, and seemingly punched the figure. "Oh you punched me! Ow! Oh wait, that was a clone!" Iruka's eyes widened once the figure in front of him turned into stone, his hand stuck inside of it. "That was just to immobilize you. Now, you're going to get a punishment!' The figure said, breathing down Iruka's neck. The figure drew a long, silvery sword which shone in the moonlight. He swung, striking Iruka in the back.

-8-8-8-8-

Tsunade sat at her desk, reading over a document. It was dawn, and been working all night, as she was only going to be Hokage for a few more days. Her eyes scanned tirelessly, yawning occasionally. She turned in her chair, to see the sun rising over Konoha.

"Another night wasted," She sighed, as she hadn't attended the opening night of the Grand Summer Festival, as she was supposed to be the speaker. She turned her attention towards the paperwork, slowly yawning before reaching for her pen.

"Hokage-sama!" Iwashi and Raido ran inside the office, alerting the Hokage to their presence.

"Yes, you two?" She asked with a sluggish tone, her eyes half-open.

"The Headmaster of the Academy requests audience. There was a supposed incident at the Academy last night after the Festival had closed."

"Any other details?" Tsunade asked, more alert to the situation. She raised her eyebrow, expecting an answer sooner or later.

"No Hokage-sama, the Headmaster and Shizune shall full you in," Iwashi said quickly.

"I'm coming," Tsunade lifted herself out of her chair, following the two shinobi out of the building and through the Sakura Courtyard to the school. After they past under the last arch into the schoolyard, she saw members of the Konoha Police Force, the Headmaster, and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out, waving her hand. "Come here!" Tsunade walked ahead of the two ninja, proceeding towards Shizune.

"Shizune, what happened?" Tsunade asked, her eyebrows rose.

"Someone barged in the academy, kidnapping Umino-san," Shizune said, worryingly. "Supposedly, it was by force, but from what we know, Umino-san is still alive, but is still in the company of the kidnapper.

"Who, Iruka Umino?" Tsunade asked inquisitively. "And if, I would they even infiltrate the village?"

"That's what were confused about," Shizune answered, scratching her head. "It was by force, as the hall was burnt and moist, so it was a ninja." Shizune was interrupted by a blonde walking through the main gate, followed by several others.

"Granny Tsunade, what happened?" It was Naruto, asking curiously.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tsunade peered over her shoulder, seeing the speculative blonde, his eyebrows arose. His company perplexed (with the exception of a silver, smut-reading Jonin), each looking at the squad and the Hokage. Tsunade turned back, hoping her assistant will take over the situation, not wanting to break such news to Naruto. It was somewhat premature, as they hadn't gathered much information, and the Analytical Squad hadn't arrived yet. She turned, promptly facing meddlesome eyes.

"I-It's nothing, Naruto," Her voice apprehensive of lies, something she hasn't felt since Jiraiya's death. "It was just a fire." Tsunade turned her back, silently humming. Shizune glared at her charge, her eyes daggers. Tsunade peered back once more, seeing eyes had seen past manipulation and deception.

"Tsunade-sama, tell the truth," Shizune said, looking at the group. Tsunade turned timidly, wincing in pain. She slowly cringed, her lips forming her words. She stepped ahead, her face becoming somber.

"Iruka Umino has been kidnapped," Tsunade said, clearing her throat. "As you notice, I had problems speaking of this, even a few years after Jiraya-sama's death."

"W-wh-at?" Naruto, brought his knees downward, landing on them, his head in his hands. "What are you talking ab-bout?" Naruto glared upwards at Tsunade, looking in her eyes. "Why couldn't you save him?"

"I have no jurisdiction over the situation when it had occurred," Tsunade lamented. "I wasn't present when Mr. Umino was kidnapped." Tsunade looked straight forward, steadfast eyes scanning the horizon. She, before turning, grimaced, her heel turning. "And I congratulate your promotion to Rokudaime, Naruto." Tsunade slowly ambled towards the gate, her feet shifting on the gravel."

"No," A voice of the anguished blonde reverberated down her neck. "I will find Iruka."

"But Naruto, I didn't even suggest-," Naruto interrupted the other, ferocious blonde, his hand gripping tightly to her left shoulder. His head hung low, Tsunade's tired peered back, seeing the angst eyes of the young blonde. "But Naruto...:"

"No."

"Naruto, no!" Tsunade yelled, her voice angry. Tsunade walked ahead, ripping his hand off her shoulder. "It's to dangerous."

"It's too dangerous, huh?" Naruto bellowed, sarcastically. "And I thought you always had faith in me, Grammy Tsunade." Tsunade turned, her eyes slowly contemplating. "You always from the Sannin royal to the confrontation of Obito and Madara! When they summoned the progenitor of the end of the world. From Sasuke to A, to the Sound Four to Orochimaru, you've always had faith in me." Tsunade seemed remorseful, her eyes scanning the grief-ridden boy. Looking back, she saw herself bloodied and bruised, kneeling towards a Orochimaru, protecting the boy who stood before her.

"No," Tsunade muttered, her eyes turning towards her location. "No. You're not in charge yet."

-3-3-3-3-

"Hm," Three figures smirked deviously, sitting atop the Hokage Monument. "It's look's like you did good, Kenta," The head figure with auburn hair remarked, his eyes scanning below, seeing and hearing the laments from both parties. He smiled; Uzumaki was breaking down. "As planned."

"So what next," The third asked, her eyes looking at the auburn hair of her master. He turned his head in her direction, looking her straight in the eye. "You," he muttered, turning his head towards the crowd that accompanied the Uzumaki boy. "Sakura Haruno," He smirked. "One of Uzumaki's best friends."

"He'll crack," Kenta remarked. "Sakura's kidnapping and the possible death of Umino will probably lead to his death.

"And my revenge," The lead responded to his words, adding on Kenta's comment. "For the Ryuu Clan."

-3-3-3-3-

Naruto, glumly, gotten off his dirtied knees, seeing his pleas not enough. His gotten back to his own two feet, slowly stumbling past his team, down through the main entrance, his figure getting smaller as he ambled down the busy boulevard.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after him, Naruto ignored the blunt yells of his name. Sakura cringed, running after him, only being stopped by two arms of her comrades: the silver-haired jonin and the Uchiha boy.

"No," The jonin commanded, his lone onyx eye looking at her in somber view. Her eyes commanded towards the rights seeing the same look. "Let him think." Sakura opened her mouth, beginning to sound the words, until a finger silenced her, a hand patting her on the back. "Come on, let's all go home."

-3-3-3-3-

Sakura wondered lonesomely down the intrusive streets, her eyes, looking downwards, then occasionally bumping into civilians or other shinobi. Her mind leading her in the direction if home, wanting to be comforted by the warm hands of her parents and her plushy pillow. She sighed, engrossed in thought. She turned and turned her footsteps beginning to click a clack when her sandals ambled upon the old cobblestone, marking her entrance to the New Old District.

Her heels turned towards the market, walking past the fresh stands of produce with the smell of lavender. She looked around, happily smiling to passer-byres, to shield her oppressive thought. Seeing Ino, she immediately perked up, her eyes bright and smile wide, as Ino whispered the latest gossip about the village.

After that, she walked east, taking a shortcut through the gardens, the cherry blossoms gently, but dramatically flying through the air. "Why does everything have to affect Naruto in almost negative ways," she reminisced about the bad memories, like Sasuke leaving or Neji's death. Silently sitting upon a red bench, she closed her eyes and imagined a perfect world were nothing bad happened, until a feminine voice slithered down her neck.

"Hello, Cherry Blossom."


End file.
